The microorganism Aspergillus terreus is known to produce a wide variety of chemical substances depending upon the strain employed and the culture conditions. See Antibiotics, Origin, Nature and Properties by Korzybski et al, Pergamon Press, 1967. Specifically, the above reference attributes production of citrinin, flavipin, geodin, erdin, and terreic acid to fermentation activity of Aspergillus terreus.